


Rushing Around in Space Song (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [9]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After: "Tripping hither, tripping thither, Nobody knows why or whither" - the fairies song from Iolanthe by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushing Around in Space Song (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> This started life as a chorus song but Vila kinda took it over. You know how it is.....

Solo: Vila.

Scrambling hither, scrambling thither  
Stumble once and down you slither  
It's no garden paradise  
Can't we fight for freedom somewhere nice?  
I'm fed up with all these chalk pits  
I am sure to break an ankle  
Lots of rest and tea and biscuits  
Would allow it not to rankle  
I've not got the proper footwear  
I'll get caught by aliens hairy  
Or some plant will me ensnare  
Blake's fervour tends to leave you wary

Scuttling hither, scuttling thither  
Pass that probe, I'm in a dither  
Where'd I put my bag of tricks  
I'll have this open in two ticks.  
Yet another relay station  
Blake has scheduled for destruction  
Crippling space communications'  
His idea of crew induction  
Now we're sprinting down a corridor  
Before we can get shot at  
Seems that flying's next in store  
Oh great! I really will enjoy that

Hurtling hither, hurtling thither  
Avon's moods a saint would wither  
Of Star One we've found no trace  
It's all Blake's fault, this wild goose chase.  
He is searching for a brain print  
We suspect he's gone bananas  
But he will not take the hint  
Just stares for hours at the scanners  
Well. he's always been quite headstrong  
Just ask Avon if you doubt me  
Now we're going for a thong  
Of this obsession we are weary

We are all exasperated  
With our leader bold and fearless  
Freedom fighting's overrated  
Rebel life can be so cheerless.

We are all exasperated!


End file.
